Legends Remade
by suzmazingxoxo
Summary: The Rock Girls were the invincible four. They each had their strengths. Emily on vault, Lauren on beam, Kaylie on floor and Payson on bars. They were the four that everyone knew was going to London for the Olympics. That is until new comer Tamara Whinstone re-enters the gymnastics world. Tamara was supposedly retired but she came back. And she was prepared to make it the best ever.


Make It or Break It ~Legends Reborn~

Chapter 1: Meeting the Rock Girls

A/N: Hi guys This is my first attempt at a Make It or Break It fan-fiction. In this fan-fic, Emily never got knocked up by Damon. Damon had stopped Emily when she tried to have sex with him. So this is post-Worlds. So basically there is no USA Training Camp. There might be one later but I am not sure for now. There is also an OC. Her name is Tamara Whinstone. She is 5'2, a brunette and has a burning passion for gymnastics. She was Junior World Champion at just the young age of 13 but after her mother's accident she retired to help take care of her. But after 3 years, she is finally ready to make a come back. And she had promised, she would do anything to make it a good one.

Tamara Whinstone's Point Of View:

Tamara had always dreamed of meeting the Rock Girls. After all it was them that had inspired her to come back into the gymnastics world. Okay fine, to be honest, it was Payson Keeler that had really grabbed her attention. Even after falling off the uneven bars at Nationals, Payson had still defied the odds and came back stronger than ever and Tamara was going to follow in her footsteps. At least she hoped she was.

She breathed in the crisp autumn air. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She was standing right in front of the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center. She had always _dreamed _of training at the Rock.

Two weeks ago Sasha Belov, the head coach of the Rock, had paid a visit to Tamara and offered her a spot.

"You… you want _me?_" she had asked, dumbfounded. Sasha just smiled and gave a confident nod. Somehow Sasha's presence radiated warmth and it felt safe. Tamara had a feeling then that returning back to the gymnastics world was the right thing to do.

Later that night, after Sasha had left, Tamara had sat down to discuss her options with her mother. The silence that engulfed them was deafening.

"Do you really want this Tamara?" her mother had asked, breaking the silence that seem to fill the room completely. Tamara didn't answer. She just stared at the oak table in silence. Tamara didn't know if she wanted it or not. She was scared. Scared that she wouldn't be good enough anymore. That she would fail.

"Do you want it Tam?" Mrs. Whinstone asked yet again. Tamara dared a glance at her mother sitting opposite her. To her surprise, Mrs. Whinstone wasn't annoyed, nor was she angry. Instead she was looking at Tamara with a look of eagerness. That was when Tamara knew that she had got her mothers blessing.

"Yes," she replied. And that was when her journey as a fellow Rock Girl was about to begin.

Lauren Tanner's Point Of View:

It had been a week since Worlds and Lauren _still _feel as if she was on top of the world. Her beam routine had been amazing and it had pushed Team USA into fourth place at Worlds.

Emily's vault was amazing and it blew everyone's doubts of her being a serious gymnast away. Payson killed it on floor while Kaylie murdered the uneven bars.

"Hello girls. Oh wait, I mean _champions_," Lauren trilled when she spotted her three best friends warming up on the mats.

It had been a long week and Lauren was ready to get back to training. Sasha had insisted that they taken a 'short break' after their victory in Rio. Lauren had spent her whole week in Rio shopping.

Lauren's life was almost perfect. She was queen of the beam, part of the winning World's team and had the best friends of all time. Of course it would be absolutely perfect if she just had Max….

"Hey Lo. Nice leo," Kaylie commented while she stretched.

"Thanks," Lauren replied, beaming. She had missed her friends company. Even Emily, who she had a really rocky start with.

"So what did you guys do in your 1 week holiday?" Emily asked curiously. Payson glanced at Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes. Ever since Payson and Max went public, Payson had been weary around Lauren. It was as if Lauren was a time bomb.

Okay so maybe Lauren has done things in the past to get her way with guys but shes changed now. Really. Worlds had really open her eyes.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out," Kaylie replied casually, twirling a strand of her wavy brown hair around her finger.

"Ooh you mean hanging out with Austin?" Emily teased. They all laughed while Kaylie's cheeks burned crimson.

"Shut up Em. We all know you've been making out with Damon," Kaylie teased back. Lauren smiled but it didn't quite travel to her eyes. All her best friends had boyfriends and she was still single.

Just at that moment Sasha appeared, clutching a clipboard. Immediately silence filled the entire gym. "Listen up. Today someone new would be joining the Rock. I want you to treat her with hospitality," Sasha boomed, flickering his eyes to Lauren for the last part.

Lauren rolled her eyes. Everyone knew she wasn't the _friendliest _person at the Rock, but she wasn't evil either.

"Everyone, meet Tamara Whinstone," Sasha introduced before a brown haired girl walked in. All eyes were on her and they should be too. She was stunning.

"Oh my god guys, she's gorgeous," Payson whispered.

"I know right," Kaylie jumped in. Lauren rolled her eyes again. She wasn't going to let some new skanky biotch take their spot as Sasha's favorite.

"Whatever guys. Its not like the Rock is a beauty gym," Lauren countered before turning around to face her best friends.

"I cant believe Im saying this but Lauren's right. The Rock is for elite gymnasts not for beauty queens," Emily replied skeptically.

Payson and Kaylie nodded but they still looked unconvinced.

"Oh come on guys. Its not like she's going to be training with us," Lauren replied, exasperated. Just then, Sasha and Tamara walked over to the four girls that were huddled together.

"Hi Sasha," Lauren greeted, batting her lashes at him.

"Girls, meet Tamara Whinstone," Sasha introduced formally.

"We've heard," Lauren muttered. Kaylie elbowed Lauren and Emily gave her a glare. Payson was too busy eying Tamara up and down.

"Lauren, watch it. Anyways shes an elite gymnast and shes training with you four. Now get back to training," Sasha concluded before giving Tamara a small pat and walking to his office.

"Well. Looks like we have a newbie. I'm Lauren Tanner, queen of the beam," Lauren started sarcastically. They all threw warning glares at Lauren but as usual it just slid right off her.

"Uh, don't mind Lauren. I'm Payson Keeler," Payson stepped up, offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you Payson. I've heard all about you. You are such an inspiration," Tamara gushed. Payson beamed and blushed slightly.

"Uh… Thanks?" Payson mumbled before returning back in line.

"Suck up much," Lauren muttered a bit too loudly. Tamara jerked back.

"Sorry. She didn't mean it. I'm Kaylie Cruz," Kaylie apologized as she glared at Lauren once again. Lauren smirked back, oblivious to the glares Kaylie, Payson and Emily were giving her.

"And lastly Im Emily. Don't worry. I was the newbie once and I got attacked viciously by Lauren. But shes really nice," Emily joked turning her attention back on Tamara.

Tamara blinked once and smiled. "Wow. I am just… I cant believe Im standing in front of the infamous Rock Girls. You guys are legendary," Tamara gabbled.

Kaylie gave her a tight smile. "Well thanks. I should go practice," Kaylie muttered before darting away. Emily smiled and followed Kaylie.

"Yeah Lauren and I have to hit the beam," Payson said slowly.

"Yeah the queen of the beam has to get back on her game," Lauren interjected, beaming a fake smile. Payson nudged her slightly.

"Oh yeah. Sure you guys go ahead. I'll just go..." Tamara stammered looking around.

"Do some vaulting," she finished before darting off to the vault board. Lauren smirked.

"Let's watch her fail Pay. Then we can go laugh in her face," Lauren murmured to Payson. Payson blinked and turned to face her best friend.

"What's up with you Lauren? You've been attacking Tamara like crazy. This was even worse than when Emily came," Payson exclaimed.

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "I'm not _attacking _her. I'm just telling the truth. Anyways there's no room for five. Even four is a bit squashed," Lauren replied.

"Whatever Lo," Payson muttered before walking off in the direction of the vault board.

Sasha Belov's Point Of View:

As Sasha walked into the office, he was hit with a wave of fresh coffee and the sight of Summer Van Horn, his long time crush. It wasn't as if he didn't do anything about it. It just didn't work out right.

"Oh hey!" Summer greeted him with a warm smile. Sasha smiled back. He couldn't help but smile whenever Summer was around.

"Good morning," Sasha replied before sitting down on his favorite chair. It squeaked underneath the weight but didn't give way.

"So I heard about the new girl. Tamara was it?" Summer stated while she rushed around cleaning the office.

Sasha took a sip of the coffee that was laid out on his desk. It was his favorite, cappuccino with a hint of vanilla. Mm, that hit just the spot.

"Oh yes. Shes a real talent. But she has a bit of history," Sasha replied slowly, enjoying his cup of coffee from Summer.

Summer stopped and turned around, puzzled by his words. "What do you mean history?" she asked curiously before sitting down opposite his desk.

"Well not to be a gossip but she was Junior World Champion when she was just 13. But then her mother had a back incident and she disappeared and it was just my luck to find her just in time for the Olympics," Sasha explained carefully.

Summer nodded along. "But wouldn't it be too late for Tamara to join the trials for the Olympic squad? I mean, she isn't even in the National team and she didn't go to worlds," Summer quizzed.

Sasha nodded thoughtfully. "Summer you have always been very smart. Anyways well you see here, the NGO has been looking for Tamara since ever her astounding win at Junior Worlds. She has talent and as you can see right now, she doesn't have a problem following orders. This makes her a very appealing candidate," Sasha replied quickly, swiveling in his chair.

Summer blinked twice before she got up. "I think I need another cup of coffee," she muttered before walking out the door. Sasha smiled. He knew exactly how she felt.

Payson Keeler's Point Of View:

Payson had just finished a long day of training. She groaned as she dragged herself to her car. She missed the times when mom would drive her to and from practice. She dumped gym bag at the back and walked towards the drivers seat.

Training had been grueling as usual. Just then, Becca Keeler came skipping out of the gym along with her best friend Allie and to her surprise Tamara. Payson watched as Becca and Allie hugged goodbye. She waited for Tamara to bid Becca goodbye but to her surprise she didn't. Tamara and Becca walked towards her.

"Hey Becca. Hey Tamara," Payson greeted the both of them. Becca smiled and hugged her. Payson hugged her back while Tamara stood awkwardly staring at the ground.

"Um hi Payson," Tamara muttered. Becca sprung out of Payson's grasps and beamed.

"Payson, this is Tamara. You know, the new girl. No offense," Becca introduced eagerly. Payson smiled. She could understand Becca's enthusiasm. Becca didn't have much friends in the gym.

"None taken," Tamara replied. Payson eyed Tamara. She was gorgeous, but somehow she seemed distant, shy. In her experience with gorgeous people (eg: Kaylie and Lauren), they always had this… confident aura that attracted everyone.

But Tamara was different; she seemed awkward and gawky. "Anyways, I was wondering if Tamara could come home with us. You know, hang out. We could all go for a smoothie if you want," Becca gabbled hopefully.

She hesitated. To be honest, Payson wasn't really up for smoothies and girl talk. She just wanted to go home and ice herself. But one look at Becca's eager face sent her off the edge. Payson sighed.

"That sounds great Becs. But mom would worry. How about I drop Tamara and you off first while I go home and tell mom," Payson suggested hopefully. She could miss the whole bonding session altogether if she timed it perfectly.

Becca's face scrunched up. "But… you have a phone Pay. You can just _call _mom right?" she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Its out of battery. I forgot to charge it last night," Payson lied. Her eyes found Tamara's. Tamara gave her a knowing look. Payson couldn't help but look away guiltily. It wasn't as if Payson didn't _want _to hang out with Tamara and Becca, she was just really tired and out of shape.

"Alright then… You know what Tam. How about we all go back to my house and watch a movie together?" Becca suggested, the glint in her eyes back on.

Payson rolled her eyes. She realized there was _no way _she was getting out of this. "Sure," Payson grumbled before slamming the car door.

Becca grinned triumphantly. "Come on Tamara. I call shot gun," Becca urged before dashing into the seat beside her sister.

Kaylie Cruz's Point Of View:

"Kaylie. Dinner time," she heard Ronnie Cruz call for her. Sighing she sat up. Ever since she got dropped home by Austin, she had been holed up in her room. She was too afraid to face her parents.

But she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. "Coming mom," she replied hesitantly. She closed her diary and inched carefully downstairs.

"Ronnie. I told you. Kaylie's not _scared _of us," she heard her fathers voice hiss at Mrs. Cruz.

"Alex. I tell you, Kaylie has been acting strangely. Especially around us. I've been talking to Lauren and it seems like our problem is effecting her badly," Mrs. Cruz explained hurridly.

Kaylie's heart thudded. Did they finally realize how terrified Kaylie was of them ending their marriage?

"Nonsense. Kaylie, come down for dinner," Alex yelled again up the stairs. Kaylie sighed. Of course not. They wouldn't notice.

She took a deep breath and forced a big beaming smile on her face. "Im here," she laughed shakily.

Mrs. Cruz gave her a small kiss on the head before they sat down for dinner. Her eyes darted around anxiously looking for the familiar face that belonged to her brother.

"Where's Leo?" Kaylie asked while she took a bite of her dinner.

Mr and Mrs. Cruz glanced at each other nervously. "He's… Gone," Mrs. Cruz stammered. Kaylie stopped and stared at her dinner.

"Kaylie sweetheart, its okay to be upset," Mr. Cruz continued gently.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kaylie screamed, tears streaming down her face. Leo could be _gone. _He _promised _that he would be there for her.

Mrs. Cruz walked over and sat next to Kaylie. "Kaylie its okay. It's just for a while, completely temporary," Mrs. Cruz soothed.

Kaylie tore away from her grasp. "You don't understand at all do you? Leo was the only one that understood me. The only one that stood by me while you guys argued everyday all day. Do you know how much I suffered? Do you know how scared I was? And now you're telling me that he's _gone_? He left? I guess everyone leaves in the Cruz family right?" Kaylie screamed before running up the stairs, leaving a pair of very shock parents.

Emily Kmetko's Point Of View:

Emily had just got home when she was bombarded with clothes. "What's this?" she asked laughing. Ever since she won Worlds, people have been dying to sponsor her plus the endorsement money were rolling it. They were living the good life now.

"Its your new wardrobe honey," Chloe Kmetko squealed. Emily smiled. She had finally made them proud. Her brother, Brian Ktmetko was busy gaming on his new console while slurping away on some unhealthy soda.

"Oh man. Em, this game. Amazing. The graphics-" Brian stared.

"Save it gamer freak. I have no idea what you're talking about," Emily interrupted extending an arm in Brian's direction. Mrs. Ktemoko laughed while Brian shrugged and continued on gamin.

Emily turned towards her moHer ther and beamed. Chloe Kmetko had had a complete make over. Her brown hair had turned a new shade of platinum blonde. It hadn't just changed in colour too. It looked tamed. Her waves were loose and they looked gorgeous.

And it seemed as if Mrs. Kmetko had had a change of wardrobe too. Instead of her tacky cheap old clothes, she had new glamorous _designer _clothes. They had never had the luxury of buyingdesignerthings.

"Looking good mom," Emily joked, winking. Chloe Kmetko smiled and twirled around.

"You like?" she asked. Emily nodded confidently.

"Oh yeah. Of course I like. But whats with all these teen girl clothes on the floor?" Emily asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"They are for you silly! You need new clothes now and close your eyes. I have a surprise," Mrs. Kmetko replied, covering Emily's eyes.

Emily swatted away her mother's arm. "What surprise? Just show me," she urged. Mrs. Kmetko grinned and mimed sealing her lips.

"Fine, fine, I'll close my eyes," Emily grumbled closing them reluctantly. Ever since she was young she hated surprises. She hated feeling as if she was loosing control of the situation. It made her feel lost and small.

Emily could feel Mrs. Kmetko's hands around her wrist, guiding her to her 'big surprise'.

"Open your eyes," Mrs. Kmetko squealed. And there laying on her bed was a beautiful new leotard.

"Mom… Its gorgeous. Where did you get it?" Emily asked in awe as she tried on the leo.

"I know some guys. Anyways you like? I heard it was from some fancy smancy designer dude," Mrs. Kmetko grinned, satisfied with Emily's reaction.

"I love it. Thanks mom," Emily exclaimed, hugging her mom. Mrs. Kmetko smiled and closed her eyes. For once she had done something that pleased her daughter.


End file.
